Summer of Love
by hoskinsxl3
Summary: Bella and her brother, Emmett, are shipped to North Carolina to spend the summer with their mother before she leaves. Bella really doesn't want to be there but when she meets Edward Cullen will it change her mind or make her want to leave more?
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

I can't believe this is happening to me. How can he honestly think this is a good idea. I groaned as I threw the last of my things into my bag.

"Bells are you almost ready?" my brother called up the stairs.

"Unfortunately, yes." I mumbled as I grabbed my duffel bag and headed downstairs.

"Come one Bella. I'm not extremely happy that were going either but were gonna finally be on a sunny beach…ALL SUMMER!" Emmett boomed.

Yea my dad decided that me and my brother needed to spend time in North Carolina with our mom. She was getting re-married in July and then moving to Japan to live on a naval base. Seriously, she just up and left three years ago and hasn't talked to us since and now she's marrying a military man and moving to Japan! What the hell?! Plus I have to spend the entire summer with her. I mean of course I'm excited to go live on a beach where it is actually sunny and hot. Plus I will have Emmett with me but I really don't want to see my mom and that's killing my idea of a fun summer.

"Bella, it will be okay. She loves you and wants to see you. Have fun, okay?" Charlie hugged me and we said our goodbyes. I climbed into the passenger seat as Emmett was finishing putting everything in the trunk. When he got in the drivers side we left for the airport.

We walked around for a while in the airport before heading to our terminal. When we finally got onto the plane and took off. I plugged my Ipod in and fell asleep for the entire flight. I so hoped that I would wake up in my bed, in Forks and realize it was just a nightmare.

*********

When we landed in North Carolina Emmett rented a car and we headed to Wrightsville Beach. When he pulled up to a little beach bungalow I groaned.

"We seriously have to stay here all summer!" I closed my eyes and hit my head on the headrest.

"Bella! Emmett! I'm so glad your finally here!" My mom came running out of the house and into Emmett's arms. Phil wasn't here since he would be on the base until 2 weeks before the wedding.

"Hey mom!" Emmett boomed, I mean seriously this kid did not know the meaning of quiet. Even though he had hated that mom left, he was still such a mommas boy. She let go of him and looked at me with her arms wide open. I scoffed and grabbed my bag and walked inside.

I yelled back out, "Which rooms mine?" My mom came inside with Emmett in tow and said "you and Emmett will be sharing the second room on the right." She smiled sweetly but I knew that she knew I was about to flip a shit.

"There is no way in hell I am sharing a room with Emmett! He's my brother and yeah that'd be somewhat okay if we were like ten!" I screamed in her face. Now I'm not a bitch I would never treat an adult like this but she didn't deserve my respect anymore. But before she could say anything I grabbed my bag and dropped it on one of the beds in the second room on the right and then headed out onto the beach.

There weren't many people left on the beach. Most of the families had gone in to have dinner and talk about there days. Ha! Yea right, I need to get out of her as soon as possible.

I sat on the beach for a while trying to think of a way to get out of here when Emmett came up behind me.

"Bells, you shouldn't be such a bitch. She just wants to spend time with us before she has to leave." He laughed as he finished because he realized he had effectively scared the shit out of me.

"You prick!" I yelled as I jumped up and ran down the beach after him both of us laughing the entire time. But he stopped short and I collided with his back and fell on my ass.

"What the hell Emmett?!" I got up and looked to see what made him stop. He was staring at a group of kids who seemed about our age playing beach volleyball. There were 2 boys and 2 girls playing against each other. If I know Emmett he was staring at the girls boobs.

As I turned to talk to Emmett I got hit in the back with the volleyball. The players all came running over. The tall blonde boy got there first, he reached down and grabbed the ball.

"Sorry about that. She's got a really hard serve." He said pointing to the tall blonde next to him. "I'm Jasper Hale and this is my sister Rosalie." he said pointing to the same girl. "This is my girlfriend Alice Cullen and her brother Edward." I hadn't noticed the other two people standing next to Jasper and Rosalie. The girl was little, and when I say little I mean she could pass for a 8th grader if she wanted to and she was basically bouncing in place. But the boy, my god the boy was heartbreakingly beautiful. Tall, lean but muscular, wild sex hair and his eyes! Gah! He had the most beautiful emerald eyes.

I hadn't realized I was staring until Jasper cleared his throat. "Oh yea. I'm Bella Swan and this is my brother Emmett." I turned to point to Emmett and realized he was locked in a staring contest with Rosalie. They were both smiling at each other. I snapped my fingers in front of his face. "Hello Captain of the apes! When someone introduces you you usually say hello back" I smiled smugly at him and he scowled at me.

"So you guys wanna join. We could play 3 on 3" Rosalie asked still occasionally looking at Emmett.

"Sure!" Emmett practically screamed at them and they all visibly flinched.

"Sorry he doesn't exactly know the meaning of quiet yet." I laughed and Emmett pushed me again making me fall on my ass.

"Yea and Bella has the balance of a 3 year old." he smiled smugly at me and started walking towards the court with Rosalie.

Edward reached down and helped me up. The moment he touched me it felt as if every nerve in my body was alive and on alert. He had to have felt that too. He just smiled and we walked side by side to the court. Maybe this summer won't be absolutely terrible.


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

"Don't cheat this time guys!" I yelled as Rose and Alice set up on the other side of the net.

"We don't cheat," Alice whined, "were just better then you!" She laughed and when Alice laughs you can't help but laugh with her. Rosalie set up and served, way to fucking hard, and hit some girl in the back. We all ran over to see if she was okay and when she turned to talk to Jasper I swear the world stops. Like in movies when everything stops except her and the wind blows and the light hits her perfectly. Yea that's what just happened to me.

I never thought it would happen but she was so beautiful. She had long mahogany hair and chocolate brown eyes that it felt as if I could see through straight into her soul. She was wearing black converse, ripped jean shorts and a too big for her black sweatshirt but yet she looked amazing. I have spent every summer of my life here and I've never seen this girl before.

I faintly realized that Jasper was introducing all of us and that Alice was practically vibrating she was bouncing so much.

"Oh yea. I'm Bella Swan and this is my brother Emmett." She looked up at Emmett who was starring at Rose with the biggest smile on his face.

"Hello Captain of the apes! When someone introduces you you usually say hello back" She smiled smugly up at him and I tried hard not to laugh when he scowled at her.

"So you guys wanna join us we can play 3 on 3." Rosalie asked who kept looking at Emmett.

"Sure!" Emmett basically yelled and we all flinched. Bella just chuckled, "Sorry he doesn't exactly understand the meaning of quiet yet" She laughed and I swear the skies opened up and birds sang. Wait what? Wow this girl turned me into a chick and I barley even knew her. Then Emmett pushed her and she fell on her ass.

"Yea and Bella has the balance of a three year old." he smiled smugly down at her and walked away with Rose. I bent down and offered her my hand. When she grabbed it I swear a shock went through my body. I've known a lot of girls throughout my 17 years but no one has ever made me get that feeling before.

"Yea he's right I have the coordination of a 3 year old." She laughed again and took her hand away and I immediately missed the contact.

"I wouldn't say a 3 year old maybe a 5 or 6 year old." I laughed as she smacked me on the arm and laughed with me. When we got over to the courts everyone else was talking about teams.

Bella stepped into their little circle. "Emmet probably told you this but I'm terrible at sports so I'm just gonna watch."

"But that will throw off the teams." Alice whined. I realized the opportunity to get to talk to Bella some more so I stepped out too.

"I'll watch too that way someone can fairly keep score." I smiled and joined Bella on the bench as I heard Alice and Rose yell that they don't cheat.

The game went on for about and hour until Jasper called a time out to see that his mom had texted him and that the four of us had to get home. I mean really I'm almost 18 and I still have to go home when mom calls.

"Well we'd better get going to Em. Mom's probably flipping a shit." Bella sighed and stood up. We all said buy as I watched her and Emmett walk up to the only little house left on the beach. The bungalow was the only house left that wasn't a three story mansion on the beach. We used to have parties there when no one lived there.

She turned around and saw me watching. She smiled and waved then turned back around and ran into the house.

I'm almost positive this will be the greatest summer ever!


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

Wow. That was all I could say about Edward Cullen. As me and Emmett walked back to the house he was all I could think about. Before we walked in I turned to see if they had left yet and there he was smiling at me and like the pansy I really am I ran inside.

"Where have you been?" my mom screamed as soon as I got in the door.

"Why do you care?" I mumbled as I walked past her into my room.

"I care because I'm your mother."

"Oh so now you want to be my mother! Now it's convenient for you! So three years ago you didn't want to be my mother and now you do! Ha your funny!" I screamed and slammed the door in her face. I paced my room willing the tears that were trying to spill over to stop. I fell onto my bed and screamed into my pillow just as I heard a knock on the door.

"Bells…Bella please open the door." Emmett pleaded. I got up and unlocked the door then fell back onto my bed. "Bella why did you have to do that to her. She is just trying to look out for you." I stared at him incredulously.

"Seriously? You're sticking up for her? After she left us? She doesn't deserve my respect after just leaving me at a time when I needed her the most!" I yelled and stomped out of our room. Renee was in the kitchen and she looked at me with sad pleading eyes. I scoffed and once again ended up sitting in the beach alone stewing in my anger. I sat alone for about an hour when I started feeling like I was being watched.

"Rough night?" I jumped up and turned to see Edward walking towards me. I sat back down and wrapped my arms around my legs as he sat down beside me.

"Yea you could say that. What are you doing out here?" I asked not looking at him. He didn't even get a chance to answer because Emmett screamed out the door "Bells you have to com- hey who are you sitting with?"

I heard the screen door slam and Emmett came up behind me. "Hey Edward whatcha doing out here sulking with her?"

"I was just walking when I saw her sitting here alone figured something had happened. But I better get going anyway. Bye Bella" he looked down at me and as I looked up at him all coherent thought left me. He was looking at me as if he could see into my soul. Finally finding my voice, "Goodnight Edward".

I got up and turned to walk down the beach but Emmett got in my way.

"Where are you going mom said she wants you to come in."

"And why do I have to listen to her?" He gave me his 'oh please' look, "Emmett please I just want to be alone I'll come in when I'm ready." I looked at him begging him to leave me alone. Emmett was one of the only people who knew to let me be when I need to be and he never questioned it.

"Alright but don't go to far please and be safe" He pleaded. I would have told anyone to fuck off and that I can take care of myself but I know Emmett was genuinely worried about me and I could never lie or hurt him. What can I say I love my brother.

"Okay I have my phone so I'm alright." I hugged him and walked down the beach towards the pier. Just as I got up on the pier a girl walked over to me.

"Hey I'm Victoria I've never seen you here before so I take it your new?" I was kind of creeped that this random girl just started talking to me but she seemed cool. She had black skinny jeans on and combat boots. She seemed like she didn't give a shit and she didn't take shit and I could relate to that.

"Yea I'm Bella I actually just got here today". She smiled at me and leaned against the railing where the pier ended.

"Cool where'd you come from?" She asked but she didn't really seem to truly care.

"Washington. My dad shipped me and my brother off to spend the summer with my mother". I scoffed and inwardly cursed my dad but quickly took it back knowing it wasn't really his fault.

"Bummer I know how that feels my mom kicked me out and I don't even know where my dad is so I live with my boyfriend James. Come on you should meet him". She grabbed my arm and pulled me over to where it looked like an crowd was growing around a few kids. When we got there was two boys juggling fire discs. She pointed out James just as the show ended.

"Tips are accepted gratefully and naturally there needed." James smiled towards his audience who started tossing a few bills into his hat. When they stopped putting money in he came over to us. He basically attacked Victoria which just left me and the other guy awkwardly standing there. When they finished he spotted me.

"Hey Vicky who's your friend?" The way he smiled at me made me think that I should run. It was a creepy almost sinister smile.

"This is Bella she just moved here figured we'd get her in the right crowd before they found her" she laughed as she hung onto James.

"Good point. We wouldn't want you mixed in the wrong crowd. I'm James and this is Laurent". He nodded to his creepy friend who just continued to stare at me.

"Come on were going down under the pier to hang out we'll tell you all about this place". He laughed and put his arm around Victoria and walked away. His creepy friend followed and I knew I should leave or call Emmett but they were like the people I hung out with at home. Nothing like earlier today with Edward and I needed some normalcy back. Edward put me in a tailspin so I followed James, Victoria and creepy kid down under the pier.

An hour later I was sitting by a fire under the pier where creepy kid was passed out and Victoria and James were basically dry humping against a pole. James pulled away and looked at me expectantly. He cannot be serious?

"Hey Bella can you get me another drink?" He smiled at me. Ha! Yea right.

"Is something wrong with your legs?" His smile faded. "I'll get you one babe" Victoria cooed as she grabbed his cup and went to the cooler.

James came over and sat next to me. He put one hand on my knee and the other around my shoulder. He pulled me towards him.

"No way! Get off me" I stood up and grabbed my bag. "Don't ever touch me again." I yelled at him and stormed off. I was freaking out I knew I shouldn't have gone down there with them. They seemed cool I fit with those people at home. I wanted to act like I wasn't here that I was home with the people I knew. As I approached my moms house I saw the living room light on. Oh great now I have to deal with her I'd rather sleep outside.

I opened the door and was met with my mom glaring at me from the couch.

"Don't even start I told Emmett where I was going and I would call if I needed him now I'm tired and I want to go to bed. Goodnight." I said and started to walk to my room.

"Oh no you don't! Do you know what time it is? Its 1 o'clock in the morning! Do you realize how worried I was?" she yelled at me. The bedroom door opened and Emmett stepped out.

"Mom I knew she was going out and she would call me if she needed me. She was fine I knew where she was going." Thank god for Emmett honestly even though he did stick up for my mom I knew he would stick up for me more because when she left we were each others support and it made us closer than ever.

"Emmett she should have told me or you should have told me! I'm your mother and I am supposed to know that your okay." she was still angry but I could tell that what Emmett had said had calmed her a little bit.

"You don't get to know anything about me. You may be my mother by blood but you know nothing about me. I'm a stranger to you so why would I tell you anything. Now I'm tired so I'm going to bed." I walked into my room grabbed my sweats, a big t-shirt and my toiletries and walked into the bathroom in our room.

I changed and was just finishing washing my face when I heard Emmett come in. I walked out and he sat on his bed looking at me with what seemed like disappointment in his eyes. That killed me to know he was disappointed in me.

"Why can't you try to get along with her Bells? I love you and you're my sister and I will stick up for you but this needs to stop. She is trying to have a relationship with you. You're her only daughter and your not trying at all. But if you want to stay pissed at her your entire life you go right ahead but you'll most likely regret it." He got into bed and shut the light off.

That left me standing in the dark with my mouth hanging open. Emmett was right. Now that is a scary thought. I felt my way back to my suitcase and put my toiletries away and got into bed. Why did Emmett have to make me think about this. I tossed and turned thinking about what Emmett said. He just had to make me feel bad, I knew it was wrong to do that to my mom but she wasn't there when I needed her she just left because it was right for her. Well what about us. Then I realized that if she is trying to have a relationship with me then she cares. We wouldn't be here if she honestly did not care. She would just get married and go to Japan but she didn't. Or maybe she was just a really good actress? But either way I'm here and to make Emmett happy I have to try with my mom. I won't like it but I hated the look on Emmett's face when he came in the room and I never wanted to see it again. With that I finally fell into a peaceful slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

VPOV

I was watching James and Laurent from a distance. Damn did James look good throwing the disc with Laurent. Distracted by James good looks I totally missed the girl walking by. I watched her lean against the pear and look out at the ocean. I didn't recognize her so she had to be new. That meant she didn't know anyone. Mine as well get someone else to hang out with when James is working.

I walked over to her, "Hey I'm Victoria I've never seen you here before so I take it your new?" She looked at me like I had three heads. Okay so randomly talking to someone is creepy then how the hell do you get to know people?

"Yea I'm Bella I actually just got here today". Sweet fresh meat! James will love this, another person to help piss the Cullens off. I leaned up against the railing at the end of the pier and asked "Cool where'd you come from?" Even though I could really give a shit but I had to seem friendly or she probably would just walk away.

"Washington. My dad shipped me and my brother off to spend the summer with my mother". Wow sounds like she hates her mom. Good to know I'm not the only person on the planet that hate their parents. I really need James to meet her. See if she was good enough.

"Bummer I know how that feels my mom kicked me out and I don't even know where my dad is so I live with my boyfriend James. Come on you should meet him". I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the show. I love their shows they never get old to me. Fire is just so beautiful and dangerous, just like James. As they finished the show James obviously asked for money and collected before he came over to us.

He pulled me into a heated kiss. God he is too damn sexy for words. When he pulled away he looked at Bella.

"Hey Vicky who's your friend?" He smiled at her and I clung a little more to him thinking maybe she was a threat. Hell that was a joke!

"This is Bella she just moved here figured we'd get her in the right crowd before they found her" I laughed. James knew I was talking about adding another to the Cullen torment club.

"Good point. We wouldn't want you mixed in the wrong crowd. I'm James and this is Laurent". He nodded to Laurent who being the dumbass he was was staring at Bella like a creepy fuck. Great he's gonna drive her away.

"Come on were going down under the pier to hang out we'll tell you all about this place". James threw his arm around me as we walked down under the pier. I leaned into his ear and whispered "She new there's no way she knows anything. I think she'd be fun to toy around with and maybe screw with Cullen a little. He would maybe go for someone like her". I smiled up at him and he looked at me proudly before kissing me again.

Who knows how long we'd been under the pier but me and James were having a great time while Laurent was piss drunk and passed out in the sand and Bella was just sitting by the fire. James pulled away from me and turned to Bella. He better not ask her what I think he's gonna ask her.

"Hey Bella can you get me another drink?" I smiled inwardly. Thank god why would I even think in the first place she was a threat to me.

"Is something wrong with your legs?" Wow feisty but not smart you do not want to piss James off.

"I'll get you one babe." I grabbed his cup and walked over to the cooler. I opened to cooler and realized Laurent basically drank everything. Douche. I grabbed the only beer left in there and poured it into his cup. I turned to walk back over only to see Bella all over him. Little bitch! She got up and walked away though. Ha! Looked like he turned you down dumb bitch but I will get you for even thinking about taking my boyfriend.


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

I woke up at the ass crack of dawn with the sun burning my eyes out. I groaned and rolled over hoping to go back to sleep. But no I'm not that lucky because Emmett had to come crashing into the room.

"BELLA! Wake up its 9:00 the sun is shining its hot and I want to go to the beach!" He screamed as he jumped onto my bed.

"Emmett you're a big boy you can go to the beach alone and I can go back to sleep." I groaned and rolled over. I swear Emmett actually hates me because he just had to pull my covers off.

"No Bells lets go we never get this weather in Washington and dammit were gonna enjoy it!" Emmett said as he threw the cover down grabbed his swim trunks and went into the bathroom. I groaned an rolled back over praying that he will just leave and I'll be able to sleep.

"GET UP BELLA!" he screamed as he jumped onto my bed.

"Emmett get off my this instant or I will give your future kids their first ass kicking!" I yelled as he just laughed at me. I heard the door open and my moms laughter.

"Emmett get off your sister now and get the chairs out of the basement and hose them off. Bella it's really a beautiful day you should come out with us but you don't have to if you don't want to." She smiled at me as she left the room. Emmett followed her but stopped in the doorway and just looked at me before he left.

I know what he meant just by looking at me. It meant that I had to get my ass out of bed and go down to the beach with them. I sighed knowing that I had to try with my mom even though I wouldn't like it I had to do it for Em. So I grabbed my swimsuit, shorts and one of Emmett's muscle shirts and went to the bathroom.

When I went onto the beach my mom was sitting in one of the Adirondack chairs reading and Emmett was setting up the umbrella. I walked over and dropped my towel, book, and Ipod into the sand.

"Hey Em, I'm gonna run and get some coffee and some bagels do you want anything?' I asked as I walked back towards the house to get my wallet.

"Nah but ma want's a medium coffee light and sweet" he smirked at me knowing I hadn't planned on asking her.

"Sure, sure" I mumbled as I grabbed my wallet and walked towards the boardwalk. On my way to the café I stopped at the local bookstore. While they had nothing I would really read they did have a somewhat interesting book and sea animals. When I got to the café and ordered I sat down at a window table and opened the book. I was so engrossed in the book (shocking, I know) that I didn't hear someone sit down at my table.

"Hey you look better than last night." I looked up from the book to see Edward smiling at me.

"Yea well sleep and coffee can do that to you." I said and went back to reading. I knew I snapped at him but I also knew that I was feeling something for him and I didn't want some stupid summer fling that I know will mostly end with heartbreak for me.

"Yea I guess" he mumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck and got up. When he was at the counter I gathered my things and left as soon as I could. I felt horrible for snapping at him but I couldn't get attached, not now. By the time I got back to the beach my moms coffee was luke warm but she thanked me with a smile anyway. I just rolled my eyes and laid down on my towel. After about an hour of reading and listening to music my mom tapped me on the shoulder and told me she was leaving to do some wedding things. After she left me and Emmett just smirked at each other. When we are at the beach alone we act like completer morons. Our minds go back to when we were 8 years old and we just do whatever we want.

We had sand fight, played in the water, built a sand castle and tried to race down the beach. But thanks to my grace, of lack of, I fell. When I got back up I saw something moving in the beach grass. I realized it was a raccoon and remember that they like to eat turtle eggs.

"HEY! No stop! Go away!" I screamed as I ran towards it. I fell in the sand by the hole and realized it was turtle eggs. Emmett came up behind me and I told him to go get something to cover the nest with. He came back 10 minutes later with milk crates tied together.

"It'll have to do. I'll go call the aquarium and see if they can do something about it." I said as I walked back into the house.

I was on hold when Emmett came in and ran full force into me. I grabbed my flip flop and went to throw it at him but he ran into the bathroom and slammed the door. I could hear him laughing his ass off.

"Dick." I mumbled.

"Thank you for holding someone will be over tomorrow to mark the nest." The sickly sweet receptionist said.

"TOMORROW! But they could get eaten tonight!" I yelled

"That's all I can do for you miss. Goodnight." she said as she promptly hung up the phone.

"Bitch." I said under my breath as I walked into my room. I grabbed my toiletries and sweats and a sweatshirt and went to take a shower. When I got out and went into the kitchen mom and Emmett were at the island eating pizza.

"I'm just gonna take my pizza outside because I'm gonna sleep out there." I grabbed my pizza, blanket, book and flashlight and went outside. I saw my mom move to stop me but she didn't follow me so Emmett probably stopped her.

Thankfully Emmett left the chairs outside so I set one up by the eggs and settled in.

About 2 hours later I was reading my book when I heard something. Being smart I forgot to grab something to protect my self with so when I shined by flashlight on the milk crates the raccoon scared the shit out of me. I ran back to the house screaming. I found a baseball bat and went back outside. Thankfully the raccoon was gone. I settled back into my chair and soon was asleep.

All too soon I was being shaken awake. I sat up and was getting ready to yell at Emmett when I realized it wasn't Emmett at all.


	6. Chapter 6

EPOV

"Edward! Come downstairs you have a phone call." my mother yelled up the stairs to me as I got out of the shower. I quickly grabbed my board shorts and a towel and ran downstairs.

"Hello, my darling boy. I think it's the aquarium so you might want to drop the towel and find your shirt." She smiled at me as she handed me the phone.

"What's up?" I asked when I realized it was the aquarium calling.

"We have a turtle nest that was found and needs to be marked would you mind doing that for us. I know your off today but…" Angela babbled at me.

"Angela shut up! Of course I don't mind." I laughed into the phone as she sighed. "Where is it." After she gave me the address I ran and got my shirt, shoes and equipment and headed to the address.

As I drove up the road I realized I was heading towards the new mansions and that meant I was also heading towards Bella's house. I pulled up and realized the address was in fact Bella's house. I didn't know if I was happy to be here or upset because she just left the café the other day without a word.

I knocked on the front door and got no answer though I'm pretty sure I heard someone snoring. I laughed hoping it wasn't Bella making that god awful sound and went around the back onto the beach. When I got closer to the shore I saw someone sitting in a chair. When I got closer I realized it was Bella and she was sleeping with milk crates next to her protecting the eggs.

I smiled at her because it seemed she slept out here to protect the eggs. I shook her shoulder so she would know I'm here and not freak out if she woke up and I was just chilling here.

"What Em…" she started to yell only to realize I wasn't Emmett.

"You really slept out here? I assumed as I took in her appearance.

"No I just like to look like this on a daily basis. What are you doing here anyway?" she asked. I didn't know if she was just this way because I woke her up or because she just honestly didn't like me.

"I'm here to mark a turtle nest." I said quietly as I continued to try and figure this girl out.

"You work for the aquarium?" She asked as she looked at my shirt.

"Yea it's just a summer volunteering thing. Is this milk thing your creation?" I laughed as I pointed to the crates.

"It was my idea but it was Emmett's handy work. It is a bit of a mess isn't it?" she laughed along with me. "But that's Emmett for ya." Our laughed died away and there was a little awkward silence.

"Okay… well I'm gonna go change and stuff. So yea… bye." With that she turned and walked up to her house.

I went about my work marking the eggs and making sure they were safe. I kept looking up at the house to see if she would come back out but she never did. Emmett came out and asked me what I was doing.

"That's pretty cool! It's gotta be sick working in an aquarium!" He was like one of the fifth graders that always ask how cool it is to work there.

"Yea it's alright. Okay this is all done and I'm starving so I'm gonna go get breakfast." I went to gather my stuff and leave but he stopped me.

"Nah, Bella's making breakfast because mom's gone tasting cakes or picking flowers or some shit. You can stay, Bella's a mean cook." he smiled and pulled me towards the house.

" Are you sure? I don't want to intrude" I said as I walked up to the house with him.

"Nah it's cool. Trust me you'll be happy you stayed." He walked in and sat at the table and I followed. Bella came into the dining room and her eyes went wide when she saw me.

"What are you doing here?" she said as she sat a huge plate of chocolate chip pancakes on the table.

"Emmett said you're a great cook. So I decided to see for myself. Is that ok?" I was suddenly nervous that she'd be pissed and make me leave. But as always I was wrong and she surprised me with a warm, genuine smile, "No it's fine. I am a damn good cook though." She sat down and we all ate and like she said it was amazing. We laughed and talked and just hung out. As I was leaving she smiled at me and I realized that maybe, just maybe I have a shot with her.

"Wait! Edward!" Bella screamed as she ran out towards my truck.

"What's up?" I asked concerned that something happened.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the carnival down on the boardwalk tonight? Well I mean with everyone, not just us you know, like anything like that..." she stammered trying to make it seem like she wasn't asking me out.

"Yea I think that'd be fun. I'll tell everyone. We'll meet you there at 7?" I smiled at her as she nodded. As much as I wish it were just me and her I knew exactly how this would turn out. I could see it the first day they met Emmett and Rosalie likes each other which means they'll be together tonight. Plus Alice and Jasper are together so they'll be off doing god knows what (shudder). Which means me and Bella will only have each other. This is definitely a date. Wow, when did I become the chick.


	7. Chapter 7

BPOV 

I can't believe I just did that. I actually asked him out. I know I shouldn't be doing this. He lives completely across the country. I'm in Washington while he's here. God! What was I thinking! I'm just going to be the one who gets hurt from this. But he is so cute and he actually seems to like me.

"Bella what were you guys just talking about?" Emmett asked as I closed the door and leaned against it.

"Were going to the carnival tonight. All of us…including Rosalie." I smiled at him. I saw it the first day they met. They like each other and knowing Emmett it wont be a secret for long.

"Cool and so will Edward." he just smirked and winked at me. I slapped the back of his head and went to clean up the kitchen. "I don't know what the hell your talking about." I mumbled.

"Yes you do. Bella you like him it's written all over your face. And his, so what you like each other." He said as he started to dry the dishes I was handing him.

"Okay I know my face is an open book but it just going to be a summer thing and I don't feel like getting my hopes up just so I cant get hurt in the end." I said as I looked out the window at the ocean. Emmett grabbed my arm and spun me to look at him.

"Bella, you like him. Just follow your heart, if its meant to be it will last longer than just the summer. You cant go through life and take no chances. Where is the fun in that?" I stared dumbfounded at Emmett. He was right, that was something I never thought I'd say. He just smiled at me and dropped the towel on the counter and went into the living room.

Maybe I should just give Edward a shot. He acts like he likes me, he came to see me when he thought something was wrong. God I hate when Emmett confuses me. I went into our room and grabbed my toiletries bag and went into the bathroom. I had about an hour and a half before we went to the carnival. I got in the shower and ending up spending way to much time in there thinking. I got out and blew dry my hair and French braided it. I threw on my jean shorts and an old Clash t-shirt.

"Bells get out of the bathroom! God girls take forever in there!" Emmett screamed as I opened the door.

"Your such an ass Emmett." I laughed as I walked by him. When I went back into the living room I realized there were people in it. Edward, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper were all just chilling in the living room.

"Hey… when did you guys get here?" I was confused why they were so early until I looked at the clock and realized it was 7:15. I was in the bathroom a hell of a lot longer than I thought!

Just as Jasper was about to say something Emmett came barreling out of the bathroom.

"Lets go get our carnival on!" He screamed as he grabbed Rosalie's hand and ran out the door. Jasper and Alice were gone next then me and Edward were left to walk behind all of them.

"I knew Emmett like Rosalie. They both kinda suck at hiding it don't they?" I laughed as I turned to Edward.

"Yea Rose has been smiling since I told her we were all going tonight. And that's rare she never smiles, ever." I laughed and looked up and his serious expression but I saw a smile tugging at his lips.

"Edward I have a question for you." I said not quite sure how to go about asking him. "Okay, shoot."

"Have you ever had this feeling that your just naturally drawn to someone. Like gravity keeps pulling you towards them?" I asked as I kicked the sand around trying not to look up at him.

"Yea actually recently a girl made me feel that." He said quietly. I stared at the ground feeling incredibly stupid even saying anything. Ofcourse there's a girl. He is like a reincarnate of Adonis. I was so lost in my own sadness that I didn't realize he stopped until he grabbed my arm and spun me towards him.

"Bella, I feel that when I'm around you. I've never felt anything like it before. I always want to be near you and know how you feel and what your thinking." He said staring straight into my eyes.

"I feel the same way." I whispered. He smiled and leaned towards me as if asking permission. Hell I wasn't gonna stop him. When our lips met fireworks went of in my stomach. Never have I felt something like this before. As he pulled away I felt my stomach drop when a realization hit me full force.

"Edward what are we going to do. I leave at the end of the summer to go back to Washington. You live here on the other side of the continent. What are we setting ourselves up for?" I looked at him begging him for a solution. I knew I was in to deep for this to just be a summer fling.

"I promise Bella we will figure something out when the time comes. I've never felt like this but I can tell you this I don't plan on letting you go anytime soon." His words rang with his sincerity. I had no intention of letting him go anytime soon either.

When we finally reached the carnival we found everyone at a picnic table eating a mess of fried foods. We walked to the table hand in hand and Emmett jumped up and spun me around. He whispered in my ear " Follow your heart and don't hold back. Just live. Fate works in mysterious ways.". With that he grabbed Rosalie's hand and was off again. I just looked at Edward smiling at me and knew it that moment that when the time came we would be okay.

After hours of eating every crappy food imaginable and riding almost every ride I was about to pass out. I was leaning on Edward while he Emmett and Jasper talked about random boy things while we waited for Rose and Alice to come out of the ladies room.

"Well well well, looks who we have here?" I turned to see James with his arm around Victoria and Laurent crepping the background.

"Just leave James. We don't want any trouble." Edward said as he shifted me behind him and kept his hand on my arm.

"Well Cullen you work fast. You already with the new girl. Well don't you play innocent well. I bet your just a filthy slut." He spat at the both of us.

Before I knew what was happening both Emmett and Edward we on the ground. Edward was fighting James while Laurent grabbed Emmett so the wouldn't double team him and they were fighting. Jasper was trying to pull them apart as me, Rose, and Alice stood there in shock.

Finally the cops came over and broke it up and told us all to leave immediately. Edward grabbed my hand and led me towards the house. The others followed. I looked up at his face and saw his eye was bruised and his lip was bleeding. I pulled him to a stop and turned so he would look at me.

I looked at his eyes and wiped the blood from his mouth. "Thank you. No one besides Emmett has ever stood up for me. You didn't have to get hurt in the process though." I said as I pointed to his eye.

"Bella I would protect you anyday. But I do have a question, have you talked to him before. He seemed like he knew you." he looked at me and I knew from the look in his eye I couldn't lie to him.

"Yea I met him the same day I met you. I was pissed and went to the pier that night and he and Victoria invited me to a fire under the pier. I went and he hit on me I told him hell no and all but ran home." I said looking at the ground now knowing what a creep James was I was so ashamed I had anything to do with him.

Edward pulled my face up so I'd look him in the eye. "Bella I don't want to control you in anyway but please stay away from him. He's extremely dangerous. I don't want to lose you after I just got you." I knew where he was coming from and I knew sure as hell I would never have anything to do with James again after the shit he had pulled.

"I promise." We walked in silence back to my house where he kissed me goodnight and told me he'd see me tomorrow. I walked inside and saw Emmett smirking at me.

"shut up" I laughed "I saw you and Rose making out by the cotton candy booth. Looks like we both got lucky." He just smirked at threw a small pillow at me. I laughed at went into our room and crashed in the clothes I was in. For the first time in a long time I fell asleep and stayed asleep dreaming of his green eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

EPOV

I couldn't believe this was happening. Not only did I have feelings for Bella but she had feelings for me too. After I left Bella's house I walked home with the biggest shit eating grin on my face. I walked up the porch steps and saw Alice sitting on the swinging bench. I sat down next to her and sighed, the smile still firmly in place.

"Well someone looks like they had a good night." She smirked at me. I just chuckled and nodded.

"Looks like it is going to be a good summer after all. I have a good feeling about Bella and Emmett. All Rose's ex's are assholes and I haven't seen you this happy in a long time. Especially when you were with Tanya." She said her name as if Tanya was a piece of gum stuck to her $1000 pumps. I knew that no one ever really liked Tanya.

"Yea well I don't know why I was ever with her. Bella makes me happy and I've known her for 3 days! I just don't want to lose her when this summer is over. She is probably going to school and mom and dad want me to go to Yale." I cringed just thinking about her leaving at the end of the summer.

Everyone in my family had gone to Yale and we donated money every year to the school. Hell we even had a dorm named after us. So it was tradition that me and Alice go there too. I knew Alice didn't want to go. She always wanted to be a designer and wanted to go to a design school in New York. Yes, I did want to go into the medical profession and I thought Yale would be good, until Bella.

"I know! Jasper got into UW and I'm pretty sure he wants to go and mom and dad want me on the other side of the continent. Plus Rosalie got into UCLA. It's like after this summer were all leaving and I feel as though were gonna drift apart and become those people who just stop talking! I don't want to be that person." She sighed and leaned her head on my shoulder. I know what she meant about being away from Jasper, it would be the farthest they'd ever been apart.

We grew up next to the Hale's. We've known them since we were in diapers and Alice and Jasper have been dating since they were 13. The farthest they've ever been apart is when Jasper went to Charlotte for 2 weeks to visit family and Alice nearly lost it.

"Alice there is no way were going to lose each other. Any of us, we'll figure something out and how could you ever doubt, that even if you are across the continent, that Jasper would forget about you?" I said sternly as I lifted her head. "He loves you Alice so much that if he had to he would move heaven and earth to be with you. Don't you ever doubt that. Now I'm tired as hell and I have work tomorrow so up we go!" I stood up and told Alice goodnight.

I feel asleep quickly thinking of Bella and what we were gonna do. I knew it even after such a short time that this girl meant more to me than any other girl. I would do my best to keep us together after this summer even if that meant going against my parents.

My obnoxious alarm went off at 8 the next morning reminding me that I had to work. I groaned and banged around my night stand trying to shut the stupid thing off. I got up and showered. As I let the hot water beat on my back I thought of a brilliant way to spend the day with Bella and work. I jumped out and got in my uniform and ran downstairs. My parents were sitting at the island in the kitchen reading the paper and eating breakfast. I threw a bagel in the toaster and downed a cup of coffee.

"Whoa there son, why the rush? I thought you had to be in for 10?" My dad asked as he folded up his newspaper.

"Yea well I was thinking about taking Bella with me today. Show her around and stuff." I said as I poured another cup and grabbed my bagel.

"Bella? Is that Renee's daughter? The one you went to the carnival with last night?" My mom asked with a small smirk on her face.

"Yea we went with her and her brother, Emmett. Who I pretty sure is dating Rose now." I laughed remembering how they acted last night. So much for making him work for it Rose.

"They're already dating? Isn't that a little fast? Wait are you and Bella together?" My mom asked.

"Yea we are and no I don't think it's too fast. I actually really like her and I want to get to know her." I said feeling like a complete girl, but that's just what Bella does to me.

"Look at him Esme. He's blushing. You really do care for this girl." My dad smiled as I nodded.

"Well good as long as she's better than that Tanya. I never liked her." My mom said looking at me sternly. "Oh well she's gone now. You should go get Bella if you want to get to the aquarium." She kissed the top of my head as she walked by.

I ran out of the house and jumped in my truck and headed to Bella's. When I got there Emmett and a woman, I assume their mom, were sitting at a table on the screened in porch. I saw Bella come out in an ankle length skirt and a white beater. She had to have just gotten out of the shower because her hair was in a wet messy bun on top of her head. She looked up as I shut the truck off and smiled. She put her coffee cup down and ran down the steps and into my arms.

"Hey you" She said when I let her go.

"Hey I was wondering if you wanted to spend the day at the aquarium with me?" I tried to sound cool even though I was nervous about what she thought.

"Of course! Let me just clean up a bit and we'll go. There's food up there if you're hungry." Her smile lit up her face and all I wanted to do was hold her and kiss her.

"Man get up here! She made Belgium waffles and they are banging!" I laughed at Emmett's excitement over food.

Bella grabbed my hand and pulled me up the deck. She rose up on her toes and placed a chaste kiss on my lips. I smiled and kissed her back she pulled away all too soon and grabbed my hand and led me up to the deck.

Emmett had his head basically in his plate as he shoveled food into his mouth and Bella's mom was watching his with a dubious look as she laughed.

"Renee this is Edward. Edward this is my mom Renee. Go ahead and eat if you want. I'll be out in a minute." She smiled and went to walk inside smacking Emmett in the back of the head as she went

"Little twerp" Emmett mumbled as he started eating again. "So what are you guys doing today?"

"I'm gonna take her down to the aquarium and if my boss is in a good mood maybe he'll let us in the tanks." I tried not to laugh as Emmett looked at me like a little kid who wasn't invited to play. He was about to say something when Renee cut in.

"No Emmett you can't go" she laughed as she patted his shoulder then she turned her eyes to me. "So your Edward. Emmett tells me you're a good guy and your good for her. Don't make me regret trusting his judgment." She looked pointedly at me as she walked in as Bella came out.

"Ready when you are." She smiled at me and I knew it would be a good day.


	9. Chapter 9

BPOV

I woke up the next morning at an ungodly hour. I rolled over and grabbed my phone to see it was only 7. I knew the sun coming through the window wasn't going to let me go back to sleep so I figured I mine as well get up. I got up and looked at Emmett and tried not to laugh out loud. He was spread eagle on his bed with all of his blankets on the floor and his pillow on his face.

I grabbed my shower bag, my favorite ankle length skirt and white beater. I got in the shower and as I was washing my hair all I could think about was Edward. I really think I like him more than I should. I want this to work but I have no idea what he's doing with his life after this summer and I had yet to hear back from NYU and I don't think I'll ever hear back from Julliard.

I've been doing theatre and singing since I was a kid. It was something me and my mom loved to do together. When she left us I stopped and wanted nothing to do with it. But I couldn't do it. Music is a part of me and I figured if I made a name for myself I'd piss her off by not thanking her. I know my mom loves me but it's hard for me to let her back into my life so easily. But I promised Emmett I'd try so I'm going to.

When I came to that conclusion I shut the water off and got dressed. I threw my hair up in a messy bun and went into the kitchen. I threw together a quick waffle mix, put bacon in the pan and found some strawberries to make a sauce. I heard my mom's door open but I just stayed focused on the food.

"Honey what are you doing? You don't have to cook breakfast." She looked shocked that I was actually doing something nice for her.

"I know but I woke up early and figured I could make it for everyone. Plus I cook at home. You know Dad can't cook for shit." I laughed as I remembered my dad trying to cook dinner for us. It never ended well.

"That better be bacon and coffee I smell." Emmett mumbled as he came out of our room.

"Your right on time everything's ready. The waffles and sauce are on the table on the porch and the bacon is almost done." I chuckled as Emmett ran outside and started to make himself a plate. My mom smiled at me and kissed my forehead before she went to join him.

I put the bacon on the plate and went and put it on the table for them. I ran back inside to grab my coffee. As I came out I heard a car, I looked down to see Edward getting out of a truck. I put my coffee down, ran down the step and into his arms.

"Hey you" I smiled up at him when he let me go

"Hey I was wondering if you wanted to spend the day at the aquarium with me?" He asked

"Of course! Let me just clean up a bit and we'll go. There's food up there if you're hungry." I smiled at him. All I wanted to do was kiss him. But knowing my mom she was staring down at us.

"Man get up here! She made Belgium waffles and they are banging!" I laughed and grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him under the deck. I rose up on My toes and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. I wanted to kiss him longer but my mom would probably walk down to see what was going on. I grabbed his hand and led him up to the deck.

Emmett had his head basically in his plate as he shoveled food into his mouth and mom was watching his with a dubious look as she laughed.

"Renee this is Edward. Edward this is my mom Renee. Go ahead and eat if you want. I'll be out in a minute." I smiled and went to walk inside smacking Emmett in the back of the head as I went.

"Little twerp" Emmett mumbled as he started eating again. I closed the door and leaned my back against it. I was totally falling for him, hard, and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

I ran into the bathroom and splashed cold water on my face. I pulled my hair out of the bun and attempted to style it but failed epically and decided to just keep it in the bun. I threw on some mascara and a light coat of gloss. I took one last look in the mirror and left the bathroom. I put my sandals on and headed for the door. As I opened the door to go out my mom was coming in. She smiled at me a whispered "I like him". I laughed and walked over to him.

"Ready whenever you are." He smiled at me and grabbed my hand. "Hey Emmett since I cooked looks like your cleaning" I hollered as we ran down the steps as Emmett yelled some of his favorite expletives at us.

We jumped in the truck and headed towards the aquarium. During this ride I learned that Edward is very indecisive when it comes to music.

"Okay stop touching the radio" I laughed at him and pushed his hand away. "Besides I like this song". He just sighed and focused on the road. I began to sing along to Natasha Beningfield's _Wild Horses_.

The song ended right as we pulled into the aquarium. He shut the car off and looked at me. "Bella you have an amazing voice. Holy shit! You're really good." I laughed and jumped out of the truck.

"Well thank you. Seeing as I got offered an audition at Julliard I should be good." I laughed he was about to say something when someone called his name.

"Edward? Is that you?" An obnoxious voice called out to him and turned to see a beautiful strawberry blonde girl walking towards us. The moment he saw her he tensed beside me and I put my arm around him and rubbed his back. Based on his reaction I assumed she was an ex he didn't care for very much.

"It is you! You look great." She went to hug him and realized I had my arm around him and took a step back. Looking at me like I was the scum of the earth.

"Excuse me but who are you because Edward's never mentioned you before." I asked innocently and I heard Edward try to cough to cover his laugh.

"I'm Tanya. Edward and I go way back. Were very close." She smiled up at him while he just looked like he wanted to puke.

"What are you doing here Tanya? I thought your family moved to LA?" He asked as he put his arm around my shoulder. Tanya was staring at me with such hatred I felt as if she would bore a hole through my head.

"We did but I can still spend my summers here right? Plus I missed you." She smiled sweetly at him and dragged her fake nails down his arm. He shuddered and pulled his arm away.

"Well honestly I don't want to see you. So goodbye." He turned and grabbed my hand to lead me inside but I stopped him. I turned around and walked back up to Tanya. I got right in her face and with every ounce of anger I had from her touching him I whispered.

"Touch him again and watch what happens bitch. He moved on and wants nothing to do with you. He's got me now and I'm five times the woman you'll ever be." With that I turned on my heel and walked back to Edward. He stopped me and grabbed my face gently in his hand and kissed me with so much passion I thought my legs were going to give out.

"That was amazing. You are hands down one of the hottest girls I know. I'm one lucky bastard." He laughed as he put his arms around me. We heard Tanya make some sound that was a combination between a scream and a sigh. We both just laughed at her and walked inside.

"I'm sorry was that out of line? I know I have no claim on you and that was really territorial and…" he cut off my rant as he kissed me hard.

"Bella that was not out of line. And what do you mean you have no claim on me? You're my girlfriend you have absolutely every right to get like that. And with that bitch please be my guest and put her in her place." He laughed and I smiled at him. He called me his girlfriend! Eeeee!

Inside I was screaming and jumping around like a school girl but on the outside I was cool and calm as he showed me around the aquarium. I met his boss who I though was one of the chilliest bosses ever. He told Edward he had to clean the tanks today and that if I wanted I could join him. We got in the gear and got in the tanks. While I was supposed to be helping Edward I did very little. I was so amazed just being in the tanks surrounded by all the fish and sea turtles. After we finished he took me up to the dolphin habitat and we swam with them for a little.

When we finally left the aquarium I was beat. I don't know how he did this all summer. We headed back to his house so he could change before going to mine to hang out on the beach before the sun went down. As we pulled up to his house my jaw dropped. Big wasn't even the right word. Their house was a freaking mansion!

I looked at Edward and he just looked at me and blushed "Yea I know it's a lot to take in".

"Ya think" I laughed at he stopped the truck I jumped out and looked at the house. It looked like something that came out of a movie. He started to walk up the steps while I just stood there like a dumbass.

"You coming? No one is home so you don't have to worry about meeting my parents. Their at some charity thing all day and Alice is most likely with Jazz or Rose." I nodded and grabbed his hand. I was somewhat relieved his parents weren't home. I looked a hot mess and did not want to meet them like this. He quickly changed and we headed back to my house when we got there we saw that Em, Rose, Jasper and Alice were already out on the beach. We joined them after I changed and spent the rest of the day running around the beach and in the water. When the sun went down we set up a big bon fire. As I sat in between Edward's legs with my back to his chest I realized that no matter what everything was going to be okay. We were going to be okay. Once we were all relaxing I quickly realized how beat I was and quickly fell asleep in Edward's arms finally content with where my life was at.


	10. Chapter 10

BPOV

"EDWARD!" I screamed as he ran up the beach towards me. I tried to dodge his soaking wet form but I wasn't quick enough. He grabbed my waist and pulled me to his chest. He grabbed my legs from underneath me and started to carry me bridal style towards the water.

I looked towards the water where Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice were all laughing hysterically. When I looked back at Edward he had a devious look on his face.

"Edward I swear if you throw me in the water I'll…" I cut off not really sure what I'd do because it's not like I could hurt him physically or anything. He just started laughing when I couldn't finish the thought. "Wow Bells that sounds real scary but I think I'll take my chances". Just as I was about to respond he pulled his arms out from under me and dropped me into the water ass first.

When I came to the surface he was still standing in front of me so I grabbed his ankles and pulled him down with me. When he resurfaced the look on his face told me I was in for it. I slowly began to swim backwards towards everyone but before I got far he grabbed my legs and pulled me towards him. I just squealed and let him because honestly I was already in the water so what was the worst he could do now.

"You'll pay for that Swan." He tried to look mean but he just smiled that crooked smile that always made my heart melt. I just laughed and kissed him. I pulled away and smiled at him as I swam to join our friends.

A month and a half has already gone by. The six of us have pretty much spent every day of that time together. I had gotten to know all of them really well and Alice and Rosalie became two of my best friends. Jasper too, he's so chill unlike Alice's crazy self. Rosalie is a smart ass and she is probably the only person other than my mom who can give Emmett one look and he shuts up. I finally met Esme and Carlisle about 2 weeks after Edward and I got together. Esme is possibly one of the sweetest women I have ever met and now I see where Alice gets her energy. Carlisle is great too and I see where Edward gets his looks because no matter how old Carlisle is, he is so handsome. He's funny and smart and you can see how much his family means to him when he talks about them.

And then there's Edward. I've spent so much time with him just walking the beach or going to eat and talking. And the frequent make out sessions help bring us closer too. Man, can that boy kiss. He's my best friend and most likely the best thing that will ever happen to me. He knows everything about me how stubborn I am and how cranky I can get but no matter what he is always there. Without a doubt in my mind I love this boy.

I had gotten in a pretty bad fight a couple days ago with mom when she told me I couldn't go down to the pier because I slept at Edwards the night before and didn't tell her. I stormed out of the house and called Edward when he picked me up I was still fuming. I snapped at him for a sarcastic comment he made and he snapped back. This led to us having our own fight and what started out as the worst night ended as one I'll never forget.

"_Edward so pull over! I want to get out!" I yelled at him. I couldn't believe this was happening._

"_Bella I'm not pulling over you have no idea where we are, its pouring rain and you'll just get lost." He was using his "I'm irritated but not trying to show it" tone and that did nothing but make me even angrier._

"_Just let me the hell out. I don't want to sit in the car with you if your just gonna be pissy with me". He didn't answer he just slammed on the brakes. I jumped out of the car and started walking away. I heard his door open and foot steps behind me._

"_Don't follow me." I didn't even turn as I said it to him I just kept walking. _

"_Bella just get back in the truck! I just want you to get home safely! Why are you so stubborn!?" He raised his voice towards the end and I whirled around and started to yell myself. _

"_I'm stubborn because I'm right and I'm tired of arguing about it! And why do you care if I make it home safely anyway?" _

"_I care because I love you! Dammit Bella I love you so much it fucking hurts sometimes! And the thought of anything happening to you. Of losing you I can't take it!" I stared at him in shock. I felt my eyes begin to water but in the rain I don't think he could tell if it was tears or rain as he continued to stare at me. As I stared at him I forgot everything we were arguing about, I forgot that we were standing in the pouring rain. All I could think was that he loved me._

_I walked up to him and put my hands on either side of his face and looked right into his eyes. "I love you too. So much." And I kissed him with all I had. We stood there in the rain for who knows how long before we broke apart. We just smiled at each other and knew we would be okay._

_When he took me back home he walked me up to the door and kissed me goodnight._

"_I love you Bella. Don't you ever forget that". He said seriously._

"_Yea well I Love you too and if you ever forget that I'll kick your ass". I laughed as he smirked at me he kissed me one more time and left._

That night will always be the best night of the summer, or possibly ever. I was brought back to reality when Alice splashed water in my face.

"Bella come on! Rosalie and I are getting out and we need to talk to you." She said as she pulled on my arm. We got back on the beach and were sitting on our towels watching the boys horse around in the water.

"So Bella are you excited for the wedding?" Alice asked. I think she was more excited than I was. Now don't get me wrong I am excited but not to the level that she takes it too.

"Yea I can't wait. I got my bridesmaid dress fitted yesterday and it looks really good." I smiled. The wedding was three weeks away in the beginning of August. After that mom was leaving and me and Emmett would be left with the house for a week before we went back to Washington.

"It just sucks that we only have four weeks left here." I sighed as I looked back out into the water.

"Have you and Edward talked about what you're going to do after you leave?" Rosalie asked. I know she and Emmett had talked about it and seeing that they both got into UCLA they had an easier time than me and Edward.

"Not really. I mean I know Esme and Carlisle want him to go to Yale and I should be hearing from my dad soon about Julliard and NYU. So we'll both be on the east coast at least. What about you and Jasper what are you guys doing?" I looked over at Alice and the smile that appeared on her face could rival the sun for brightness.

"Well he told me last night that he got into Columbia and I want to go for fashion in New York so it all worked out perfectly!" she squealed as she clapped her hands together.

"You guys are lucky." I sighed as I flopped back on my towel.

"Oh don't worry Bella everything is going to work out for you guys. I can feel it." She smiled at me as she rolled onto her stomach and laid down. It wasn't long until the sun disappeared and I felt water falling on my legs. I squinted and saw Edward, Emmett and Jasper standing over us.

"Really guys your blocking the sun." Rosalie grumbled as she attempted to kick at Emmett.

"Oh come on babe I'm better than the sun aren't I?" he laughed as she just grunted and stayed on her towel.

"We're starving and wanted to run into town to get something to eat do you want to come or do you want us to bring something back for you?" Edward asked. I sat up and contemplated this and decided that knowing these three if we told them to bring us food it would never make it here. So I grabbed my shorts and got up.

"Let's go girls I'm pretty hungry too and I'm craving a burger." Rose and Alice got up and we all headed down towards the pier. When we got to the little burger joint we grabbed an outdoor table and told the boys what we wanted so they could go in and order.

"Well well well, looky who we have here." I looked up to see James and Laurent standing next to us. We hadn't seen James since the beginning of the summer at the carnival. I thought he had crawled back into whatever hold he came out of, hey a girl can dream.

"Piss off, James." Rose said as she rolled her eyes. "Nobody has time for your bullshit today."

"Oh why not doll. I don't see anybody else with you girls. It makes it so much more fun." He sneered as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I shoved them off just as I heard the boys laughing as the came out of the restaurant.

"What the fuck?" I heard Edward growl as they walked back to the table. "What are you doing here, douche?"

"Just walking along. Have a nice day girls." He smiled his creepy smile at me and it gave me goose bumps, not the good kind either. After they left we didn't even say anything about it. We just ate our lunch and goofed around. We were all still at the table well after we'd finished eating when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out to see my dad was calling. I held up my hand and told everyone to shut up.

"Hey dad what's up?"

"_Hey Bells, I'm doing good still pretty lonely up here without you two."_

"Aww dad do you miss us?" I laughed as I looked at Emmett

"_Not at all it's peaceful without Emmett stomping around. But I will say I miss eating cooked meals but I'll have to get used to that because I got some mail here for you today." _

"Mail? What mail woul— wait Julliard or NYU?"

"_Yup I've got them both here I just opened them and you didn't get into NYU but congrats you got into Julliard!" _I could here the pride and excitement in his voice as he told me. I jumped up and started dancing around. I probably looked crazy to everyone around us but I really didn't care.

"AHHH! I got into Julliard!" I screamed and soon everyone at the table was up and hugging me.

"Dad I have to go I'll call you later."

"_Ok Bells, tell your brother I said hi and to behave himself. And I'm proud of ya kiddo." _I smiled and we said our goodbyes and I put my phone back in my pocket.

After the excitement passed we left the restaurant and headed back to the house. Edward and I were a few paces behind the rest of group when he pulled me to a stop.

"So Julliard huh?" He smiled at me as he put his arms around my waist.

"Yup and you'll be at Yale. It's only a train ride away." I smiled as I got on my toes to kiss him.

"Yea well maybe we can come up with a way to live together and still go to school?" I looked up at him in shock. Did he seriously just ask me to move in with him? To most people it would seem like everything was happening to fast I mean we'd only been together for just over a month. And yet to me it just felt right because Edward was my home.

"Maybeee..." I smiled and kissed him again as we began walking back up to the group. He kept his arm around my waist and I knew with all my heart and soul that after I left at the end of the summer we would be okay and we would be together again as soon as we could.


	11. Chapter 11

BPOV

We had gotten back to the house just as mom was pulling up the driveway. We all sat back down at our little spot on the beach trying to figure out what we wanted to do tonight. I honestly couldn't care less what they were talking about, my mind was focused on the fact that Edward wanted to live with me when we went off to school. I know were only 18 but Edward meant the world to me and where he went I followed and vice versa. I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't hear my mom calling my name until Edward snapped his hand in front of my face and pointed to the porch.

"Bella! Alice! Rosalie! Come here I want to show you something." She squealed as she ran back into the house.

Over the past month Renee and I had been working on our relationship and honestly I was happy to have my mom back. She still irritated me sometimes but what mom doesn't irritate their teenage daughter at times. She had also really taken to Rose and Alice seeing them as daughters of her own. Much like their parents had done with me. We had all really become a little family in such a short time.

As we got to the door I saw a garment back hanging on the bathroom door. I pulled the screen door opened and ran over to the bag with Alice and Rose hot on my heels.

"Oh my god! Lemme see it!" I squealed in a very Alice like fashion. But before my hand could get the zipper down mom stopped me.

"Okay I know how excited you all are to see it and I really want to show it to you but first let's have some girl talk. How are my girls?" She smiled as she looked at all of us. I couldn't help but smile back. We'd really made some progress and I actually really did want to tell them what Edward had said to me on the way home from the burger joint. We all sat in the living room and started telling Renee what we'd been up to today. Alice really wanted to talk about the wedding. What the colors were, what the bridesmaid dresses looked like and mostly I think she really wanted to see moms dress. As we kept talking about it I saw mom caving and just as she was about to get up I stopped her.

"Wait. Mom I have something to tell you." She looked at me nervously. "Oh don't look at me like that it's nothing bad. Dad called me today and well… I got into Julliard!" I screamed the last part. She got up and grabbed me and hugged me to the point where it almost hurt.

"Oh baby I'm so proud of you. I always knew you would do amazing things." She smiled as she kissed my forehead and hugged me again. I pulled away and sat back down again.

"Well there's something else too. I think I know what I want to do but I want all of your opinions." I told them they all looked at me anxiously. "Well Edward is going to Yale and that's only a train ride away from New York City. And well, he asked me if I wanted to live with him off campus." I said hesitantly as I looked down at my hands.

When I looked up Alice was smiling and bouncing up and down, Rose was staring at me in shock, and mom looked like she was about to have a heart attack.

"I know what you're thinking mom. That it's too soon and were too young. But honestly mom I can't see my life without him. I know I'm only 18 but I love him mom and he loves me and I-"

"Bella." She interrupted mid rant. "It's not that at all. I've seen the way he looks at you and the way you look at him. I know true love when I see it and I think these two would agree with me. If this is what you truly want I'm not going to stand in your way but just think everything through before you guys go through with this."

Now it was my turn to stare at her in shock. That was the last thing I expected to hear. I thought for sure she would rip me a new one. I mean she did when I slept at his house that was just up the road. But she doesn't care if I move in with him in Connecticut or him with me in NYC. When did I enter the Twilight zone?

Rosalie's voice pulled me back to reality, "she's right Bella. You guys are it for each other. I mean I can't even really say anything seeing that me and Emmett were thinking about doing the same thing." She smiled at Renee who just laughed.

"Well as long as you can keep him in line. Honestly it is a smart thing to do as well. It is cheaper than living on campus and paying for housing and meals. So really I can't be all that upset by the idea and to know that you and Emmett will be with amazing people just makes it easier for me, a little." She laughed as she put her arm around Rose.

"Okay now that we have all that settled can we please see the dress now?" Alice whined. We all laughed and walked over to the bathroom door. Renee grabbed the zipper and pulled it down and we all gasped. It was a beautiful crisp white with lace over lay. The white dress was strapless and the lace that went over had thick lace straps. It had a beautiful neckline that went straight across her collarbones. She took it out of the bag and showed us the back and I swear the dress got even prettier. The lace straps went down to the high waist and left the back open.

"Mom it's…. beautiful." I breathed the last word. Now I felt as excited as Alice for the wedding.

"Thank you honey. I got your bridesmaid dress to it's in the bag on your bed." Alice gasped and ran into my room and yanked the zipper down.

I have to admit I love my dress. It was a pale yellow strapless dress with a white satin sash just under my boobs. It was knee length and looked amazing on me.

"Oh I'm so excited now! I can't wait to see them both on you guys." Alice started jumping and clapping her hands. Of course mom had invited the Cullens and the Hales so we were all going to be there. It was going to be a perfect little ceremony on the beach with a classic bbq afterwards. Mom didn't want to be to traditional.

"Mom when does Phil get here?" I asked as I put the dress back in its bag and hung it on the back of the bedroom door.

"In 5 days." She replied "I can't wait for you to meet him Bella. Now why don't you go see what those boys are up to. We've been in here for a while who knows what shenanigans they could've gotten into." I laughed as I kissed her on the cheek and ran outside after Rose and Alice.

When we got to our towels we found all three of them passed out on their towels. Before Rose could kick Emmett I stopped her and pointed to the water. We all ran down to the porch and grabbed some of the big buckets and ran back down to the water. Once we filled the buckets we headed back to our boys. When we got there I looked at the girls and silently counted to three and we dumped the water on them.

"What the Hell?!" Jasper wailed as he shot up from the towel.

"Cold! Cold! Cold!" Emmett squealed as he ran around in small circles.

"Seriously?" Edward got up and looked right at me. He knew it was all my idea, I could tell by the look on his face.

"You dumped me in the water so this is just getting even." I smirked at him as I wrapped my hands around his neck.

"Just wait, Swan. This isn't over yet."

Oh what did I just start?


End file.
